


Desperate measures

by woojiniserau



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M, Some Swearing, also this is just one big mess, daehwi is cupid but i'm probably using the terms all wrong so don't attack me pls, jihoon gay panicking all the time, um plot holes are probably present, ummm is there one sided paccham in this? maybe, woojin is weirdly confident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: Lee Daehwi, or cupid, spends countless days on his task of the month, Park Jihoon, trying to get the hopeless boy to admit his feelings to his crush.Daehwi has a tactic, which is to start off slow; making his crush seem like he’s glowing, or giving Jihoon a little confidence to flirt back but if nothing prevails by the 20th day, he brings in desperate measures.Because sometimes you need to lose something to realise that it was right there all along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love starting new fics when i haven’t even finished previous ones 
> 
> anyways, i hope u all enjoy ! :)

Lee Daehwi lets out a sigh as he watches his subject of the month hide behind the bleachers to “take pictures of the dance team for the year book” (his words) or what he actually means is to stare at his crush during his after school dance lessons for what seems like the hundredth time this week.

Daehwi is given 5 days to observe the human before he’s allowed to use a little magic to get things moving for the two soulmates. It’s the last day of observation and mostly what’s he’s seen is Park Jihoon staring at Park Woojin from a safe distance. The boy’s definitely a whipped one seeing he’d already taken pictures of the dance team during the first twenty minutes of their practice but decided to stay (read hide) for the whole one hour just to admire.

Not like Park Woojin was any different. Daehwi didn’t miss the way Woojin would stare from across the class at Jihoon or how he’d flush slightly whenever they’d bump into each other in the hallways or whenever his friends would not so discreetly snicker whenever Jihoon walked past.

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow so he could bring the pining teens together.

 

* * *

 

“AHHH! What the-“ Jihoon screams in fear. He had just woken up from a well deserved nap after finals had just ended and the first thing he sees is a small boy, wearing white garments and _are those wings?_

He rubs at his eyes. Jihoon thinks he should sleep some more.

“Ah, I’m quite sorry about that. I forget humans get scared easily.” Daehwi tuts, as he raises an eyebrow at Jihoon’s disheveled state. Daehwi wonders around Jihoon’s room spotting a familiar album book and tracing his hands over the cover.

“Hey! Don’t touch that.” Jihoon shouts flustered, getting up from his bed

“I already know they’re full of Woojin.” Daehwi smirks.

Jihoon just stands there gaping.

“And by the way I don’t get scared easily, okay? There just happens to be a complete stranger in my house and this might not be the case from where you came from but here that means you’re either here to rob, kidnap or kill me!” Jihoon huffs out, crossing his arms and pouting.

Daehwi snickers. “What about helping you fall in love?”

“Okay, I’m calling the police.”

“No, wait! I’m not lying. I’m cupid and I’m here to help you with your feelings.” Daehwi splutters out, grabbing Jihoon’s arm.

“How? What? Uh, those aren’t real so you should get off my property like right now.” Jihoon glares. Daehwi tries not to scoff at how _not_ intimidating Jihoon looks.

“Weren’t the wings enough?” Daehwi mutter to himself before clicking his fingers. _I guess he needs more evidence_ he thinks. “Will this make you believe?”

Jihoon scrunches his eyebrows together when nothing happens but a few seconds later he see random images floating in the air- and all of them of him and Woojin.

His cheeks redden as it shows him just yesterday staring at Woojin during their lecture. How could he forget when the professor called him out for it? Besides Woojin looked extra good with an all black ensemble plus the muscle tee. He just had to stare. It’d be an offence to not appreciate the supposed piece of art.

“How are you doing that?” Jihoon gapes.

“Cause I’m magical?” Daehwi deadpans, “And I’ve been watching you for 5 days collecting all this because you humans are so difficult.” Daehwi mutters.

“Gee, thanks. Sorry for not believing you’re a fucking love angel.” Jihoon splutters out.

“You know what? Just call me Daehwi. Anyways, don’t you have a 4pm lecture today? It’s already 3:45pm.” 

Jihoon looks at his watch and his eyes widen, “Oh, shit” He runs out and Daehwi rolls his eyes as Jihoon slips on two different pairs of shoes. He doesn’t bother to tell him because where’s the fun in that.

And besides, he did call him a ‘love angel’.

 

* * *

 

“Um, hey Jihoon.” Woojin mutters, scratching the back of his neck.

Daehwi squeals, not expecting progress this quickly. He makes himself invisible to Jihoon as well to make sure the boy doesn’t mess up more than he probably will in the presence of his crush.

“Oh, hi.” Jihoon squeaks out, his face already reddening. He looks at his shoes and his eyes almost fall out at the fact that they are not matching. Daehwi let’s out a laugh.

“The dance team and year book committee are going out for dinner. You want to come?” Woojin asks. Jihoon stares at him blankly, shocked that Woojin himself was asking him.

Woojin thinks he takes it the wrong way so he quickly says, “Jinyoung asked me if I could ask you.”

“Oh.”

They stand in silence. Daehwi groans. He was stuck with two idiots. Guess nows the time for him to intervene. He snaps his fingers and watches contently as the scene unfolds.

Jihoon takes a deep breath, feeling some new found courage in him. He swears he catches a glimpse of the weird kid with wings but shrugs it off. “Will you be going?”

Woojin widens his eyes. He tries to compose himself when he replies but his voice still wavers, “Yes.”

“Good. I’ll definitely be going then. Bye, Woojin.” Jihoon winks, and hurries outside.

He feels a cold breeze and the newfound confidence disappears and Jihoon gasps. “Oh my God, I cannot believe I did that! I can’t believe I winked at Park Woojin and said those words. How am I going to face him tonight?” Jihoon wails, bringing the attention of passers by.

He doesn’t notice Daehwi in front of him due to his rant but his heart almost stops when he looks up and spots the boy from earlier.

“Can you not just appear like that? I’m vulnerable.” Jihoon snaps.

“You should be thanking me. I helped you flirt for the first time in your life.” Daehwi sasses. 

“Excuse me? First time? I’ll have you kn-

Jihoon pauses for a second, confusion etched onto his features. He repeats Daehwi’s sentence until understanding flashes in his eyes. “How?”

“I told you already. I’m cupid. It’s my job. I get assigned a new person each month and it’s you this time.”

Daehwi studies Jihoon for a few seconds before explaining to him how it all works.

“Wow, that’s cool. But why now and not when I got my crush?”

“Because we’re now sure that this isn’t just a high school crush but something that lasts for eternity.”

Jihoon doesn’t understand and Daehwi leaves it at that. He’ll soon figure out that Woojin is his love; his soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Woah, you okay there?" Woojin questions, a soft smile on his face.
> 
> Jihoon squeaks out a small “yes” but he thinks that’s all he can manage as he feels Woojin's hand gripping his waist.

Jihoon thinks this is all surreal. In the two years he's harboured this crush on Park Woojin, he never thought he'd be going out for dinner with him. Of course, it isn't a date but, hey, we've all got to start somewhere.

"Why is everything you own so...pink? And ten sizes too big?" Daehwi mutters, rummaging through Jihoon's closet.

"I'm aiming for a cute vibe." Jihoon huffs.

"Mmh, this won't do. Hey, stand up." Daehwi furrows his brows.

It was time for him to use a little magic. It’d been a while since he had the chance to use it since Jihoon had been holed up in his dorm preparing for his exams, meaning no interaction with the outside world or a certain Park Woojin. 

"Ugh, why?' Jihoon whines but still rolls off his bed and uncharacteristically falls onto the ground. "Ow."

"You're hopeless." The younger frowns. He waits for Jihoon to get up before he snaps his fingers. 

Jihoon's clothes morph into a fitted, black shirt and tight, ripped, black jeans. "Better. You and Woojin can match now. All that kid wears is black I swear." Daehwi tuts.

"Can't I at least wear some colour?" Jihoon begs.

"No. All my hard work would go to waste!" Daehwi glares. He would not let Jihoon walk out in another luminous green sweater. 

'B-but he should like me for who I am? You out of all, uh, celestial beings, should know that." Jihoon pouts.

Daehwi rubs his forehead and lets out a sigh. Technically, Jihoon was right. "Fine. But only that pink cardigan."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jihoon cries, lunging onto the younger.

Daehwi chokes out a “Get off me human.” but Jihoon sniggers and hugs him tighter.

_Humans are weird creatures._

 

* * *

 

Jihoon peeks his head into the dinner and catches Woojin plus a few other people from the year book committee. There are others he's not too familiar with and is guessing they’re Woojin's friends from his dance team.

He tries to spot Jinyoung, whose literally his only friend, and when he can’t seem to spot the small head, Jihoon decides to loiter outside, sending Jinyoung a quick text asking about his whereabouts.

 ** _baejin:_** shit! hyung, i forgot i needed to finish editing some of my pics :(

 _ **jihoon:**_ bae jINYOUNG i- 

 ** _jihoon:_** how am i meant to do this!!! u know how bad at socialising i am 

 ** _baejin:_** hyung, you'll be fine. guanlin's there. stay with him

 _ **jihoon:** _u wanna fite? u know how bad he can be...

 ** _baejin:_ **leave the poor guy alone. he just admires you

"Jihoon?"

Jihoon screeches and in the process drops his phone. "My phone!" He yelps.

He prays the screen isn't cracked as he gets down to retrieve it but he feels a warm hand instead and Jihoon knows that is definitely not his phone.

Jihoon slowly looks up and sees Woojin. The older immediately becomes flustered and he knows his cheeks are flaming right now. He snatches his hand back and quickly jumps up from his crouching position. The sudden movement makes him lose his balance and he nearly topples over if it weren't for the strong arm grabbing him.

"Woah, you okay there?" Woojin questions, a soft smile on his face.

Jihoon squeaks out a small “yes” but he thinks that’s all he can manage as he feels Woojin's hand gripping his waist.

"Sure? You're a bit red." Woojin questions, tilting his head to the side. Jihoon tries not to squeal at how cute the younger looks.

“Ha, I’m fine. Just a bit hot. Um, can I have my phone back?” Jihoon splutters out as he steps away from Woojin. 

_We were so close. I think I’m gonna die._

“Oh, yeah. Here. Anyways, I saw you standing outside for a while. I was checking if you’re coming in?” Woojin asks, his ears are slightly red and Jihoon wonders why. 

“Psst. He was staring at you and that’s why it took him so long.” Daehwi squeals, appearing next to Woojin. 

“Seriously.” Jihoon glares at Daehwi, crossing his arms. 

“Uh, sorry? What’d I do?” Woojin asks, confused. He didn’t think he said anything out of the ordinary or rude. Jihoon was as weird as Jinyoung had told him, he guesses. 

Daehwi has the audacity to snigger and Jihoon sets a personal reminder to punch him next time. Maybe, not in public though. 

“Damn it.” Jihoon whispers under his breath. He needs to remember that only he can see Daehwi. “I just remembered something. It’s nothing to do with you, don’t worry. So, let’s go inside now.” Jihoon splutters out and walks into the shop, not waiting to see Woojin’s reaction. 

_ Our second conversation and he probably thinks I’m a crackhead. Great.  _

Jihoon keeps grumbling as he heads towards the packed tables. He can sense Woojin following behind him and he feels awkward. 

“Jihoonie hyung! Hi, how are you? Sit by me!” 

_ Double great. I forgot about Guanlin._

 

* * *

 

“So, Guanlin, why are you here?” Jihoon questions as he sips on his strawberry milkshake. 

As far as he knows, Guanlin wasn’t in either the year book committee or the dance club, and he’s never seen him hang around with Woojin so he’s confused as to why exactly he’s here.

“Oh, Woojinie hyung is tutoring me in Korean and he asked if I wanted to come.”Guanlin beams and Woojin nods in acknowledgement. 

“Oh.” Jihoon didn’t want to feel jealous but he was. He thought this was only for those in the clubs and not outsiders. He wished Woojin asked him to come too. 

“Yeah, I’ve never spoken to Guanlin before but now that we had to I found that he’s a great guy.” Woojin states, placing his arm on Guanlin’s shoulder. 

Jihoon really hates this feeling. There’s a faint throbbing in his chest and he feels sullen. Jealousy is a pain in the ass and it’s not even like he has any reason to be. Woojin merely said Guanlin was a “great guy.” Maybe, he had let this crush go to far. 

“Stop what you’re thinking right now.” 

Jihoon turns to his right and sees Daehwi sitting at the table adjacent to theirs. The cherubim has his wings on display, and he looks mad. Quite a contrast to his angelic appearance.

“Stop jumping to conclusions, dimwit. And listen.” 

Jihoon tries not to roll his eyes as Daehwi vanishes and he faces the two. 

“Yeah, hyung said I’m like his little brother.” Guanlin states, proudly. 

Jihoon wants to kick himself when he suddenly feels much lighter inside and doesn’t need to hold back a glare anymore. “Cute.” 

Woojin blushes and Jihoon almost falls off his chair. _Was he blushing because I called him cute?_

“Hey, Jihoon.” Woojin’s quiet voice drifts to his ears and he realises that he’s been staring at the younger. Woojin still doesn’t look away, but instead sends him a gentle smile and Jihoon returns one back. Jihoon had made eye contact many times with Woojin in the past (partially because he’d always end up staring at the latter, then daydreaming about him and forgetting that he was looking at Woojin) however, this time it felt _different._

Daehwi sighs in contentment as he watches them from above. He feels his wings flutter in contentment at the two teens, “Task 1 of ‘ **both** parties realising and accepting their feelings’ is complete.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii people!! hope you enjoyed this mess
> 
> alsooo, im writing a socmed au on twitter and like you guys should like read it. disclaimer! it sucks and makes no sense so don't come fite me. [click here](https://twitter.com/woojiniserau/status/1094675337223593984?s=20) for the au!!
> 
> thank youuu :)))))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey, why are you laughing at me?” Jihoon huffs, pouting at Woojin.
> 
> ”You’re cute.” 
> 
> “I-I, what? You can’t just call people cute!” Jihoon blushes, looking anywhere but Woojin.

The last time Jihoon saw Woojin was four days ago. And so he’s surprised to see the younger plop down onto the chair in front of him.

Jihoon had decided to go to the quiet cafe down his street, so he could finally be productive and get in some revision. He definitely did still expect to find distractions there but not one in the form of his longtime crush.

”Is this seat taken?” Woojin asks.

Jihoon’s words get stuck in his throat as Woojin smiles at him. He wants to pass out a new law stating that everyone should see Woojin’s adorable, snaggletoothed smile at least once in their life. 

“You sound so disgustingly whipped right now. I’m cupid and even that made me gag.” Daehwi re-enacts being sick behind Woojin.

Jihoon’s thankful that he managed to quickly master ignoring Daehwi’s annoying commentary, otherwise he would've socked him right there. Woojin thinking he's a complete weirdo if he starts punching the air may also be a factor holding him back.

“He’s waiting for your reply.” Daehwi sings.

_Isn’t this what you're supposed to help me with?_

”We can’t give Woojin a false insight of your flirting skills now, can we?” Daehwi cackles. He wonders if he should work part time for satan. 

“Hey, Jihoon? It’s okay if you’re busy. I’ll just leav-

“No! I mean, no. I’m not busy at all. Nothing to do here. Just watching people drink coffee. Ha.” Jihoon trails off, looking towards the side.

”Good job, Jihoon.” Daehwi grins and Jihoon can’t tell if the little brat is teasing him or not.

Woojin starts laughing and Jihoon is confused as fuck. 

“I can be nice sometimes, you know. For some reason, Woojin likes your dumb communication skills.” Daehwi chuckles to himself, deciding that Jihoon could take this one on his own. He still stays behind, though, to watch Jihoon display his spectacular flirting skills.

”Hey, why are you laughing at me?” Jihoon huffs, pouting at Woojin.

”You’re cute.” 

“I-I, what? You can’t just call people cute!” Jihoon blushes, looking anywhere but Woojin.

Woojin snorts, “Let’s hang out sometime, yeah? I was thinking we could go out somewhere on Friday?” Woojin asks. He seems confident and it eases Jihoon a little.

”Yeah, sure. I’d love to.” Jihoon smiles, shyly.

Woojin grins and Jihoon’s heart beats way too fast than what is considered normal, “Okay, I’ll see you around, Jihoon-ah.”

”Wow, Woojin is trying to take my job.” Daehwi jokes, appearing in the chair Woojin was just sat at.

”Daehwi, did he just ask me out?” Jihoon mumbles.

Daehwi raises his brow, shaking his head pitifully at Jihoon, “Jihoon, human. You have a lot to learn.” 

“Stop being so patronising! What do I do? Will you help?” Jihoon whines.

“Jihoon, my job is to help you. Now get off your sorry butt. We’re dying your hair pink!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jihoon hyung, what have you done?” Jinyoung cries, latching into the older.

Jihoon pushes him off, “Go away bean face. I thought it looked fine.” Jihoon huffs. 

“It does. That’s the problem. You’re gonna become all famous and leave me to wilt, all alone.” Jinyoung wails louder and Jihoon claps his hand over his mouth.

”Can you stop screaming? I don’t want people to associate me with a madman.” Jihoon hisses.

”Look the hair’s already changing you!.” Jinyoung sniffles.

Jihoon groans, “Bae Jinyoung, if you do not shut the f-

“Hey, Jihoon. The pink looks good on you.” Woojin shouts across the corridor. 

Jihoon smiles before hurriedly tugging himself and Jinyoung into the cafeteria.

”Hyung, when did yours and Woojin hyung’s relationship escalate to confessions across the hallways.” Jinyoung teases, nudging Jihoon.

”He asked me out.” Jihoon spills.

”What? As in a date?” Jinyoung questions, excitedly jumping up and down. 

“Well, he didn’t say that. But it is just us two.” 

“My hyung is such a big boy now.” Jinyoung fake sobs.

Jihoon thinks he’s a lot like Daehwi. They’d probably date if Daehwi was a human, Jihoon thinks. He shivers at the thought. He doesn’t think he could bare to think how annoying the two could be together.

”Hey, I can read your thoughts you know?” Daehwi snaps.

Jihoon sees him sit across from him and sends him a fake smile. 

_Good. Maybe, you’ll improve on your annoying-ness now._

Daehwi glares.

 

* * *

 

“Daehwi! Daehwi! Cupid?” Jihoon repeats, his voice muffled by the pillow he’s face-planted himself into.

His floor is covered with mounds of clothes. 

”Oh, look who wants my annoying self now?” Daehwi sniggers, kicking at all the clothes that are strewn across the floor. 

Jihoon immediately gets up, sighing in relief, “Please, please, please help me pick out some clothes. Or do that magic stuff.” Jihoon begs.

Daehwi squints his eyes at Jihoon, “You’re hopeless. But I guess you’re lucky I’m here to help you.” 

“Magic, please.” 

Daehwi scoffs, “Sadly, I only have a limited supply of magic. So you have to do it yourself this time.” 

Jihoon groans, flopping onto the bed. 

Daehwi shakes his head, dragging Jihoon off the bed and standing him up. “I’m not dumb. I’ll help you. Let’s start it with the clothes first.” 

Jihoon holds up a bright, yellow shirt. Daehwi grimaces. The cherubim looks through the pile, catching sight of a navy blue sweater, “Here, put this on and then your blue jeans.” 

They spend the next thirty minutes styling Jihoon’s hair, finally deciding on leaving it just as it is (Daehwi recalls Woojin saying Jihoon’s messy hair looked cute to one of his friends). 

“You’re all set. Now go get him, with the help of me of course.” Daehwi smirks.

Jihoon rolls his eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Jihoon, let’s go! They sell the best burgers ever, I promise. You love burgers, right?” Woojin hops around eagerly, dragging Jihoon by the arm.

Jihoon tries not to overthink the fact that Woojin knows Jihoon does enjoy a good burger. He wonders if it was Jinyoung. 

“Hey, dumbo. He was actually eavesdropping on your conversation.” Daehwi chimes, flapping around the two. 

 Jihoon feels his face get warm at what Daehwi just said. 

“Yeah, I do love them.” Jihoon finally replies once he's certain he voice wouldn't waver on him.

Woojin turns round and sends him a wide grin, “Great! I hope you’ll like these.” 

Jihoon smiles softly, “I’m sure I will.”

“Aw, so cute.” Daehwi coos, grabbing Jihoon's other arm.

Jihoon wonders if it’ll hurt Daehwi if he plucks off one of his feathers.

“Don’t even think about.” Daehwi’s voice drifts away as he flies off. Jihoon snorts. He was definitely going to try it now.

“We are here. My friend, Youngmin hyung, works here by the way. So apologies if he pesters you or something. Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, I’ll beat him up.” Woojin announces, pushing Jihoon into the shop. 

Jihoon laughs, “Okay, Woojin.” His heart feels warm. 

“Woojinie? And a boy!”

Jihoon spots a very tall person at the register and he immediately knows it’s Youngmin by the way Woojin groans in annoyance beside him.

“Hey, hyung. This is my friend, Jihoon.” 

_Friend..._

“Well, he’s not lying. Don’t get so stroppy.” Daehwi teases, leaning against the counter beside Youngmin.

_Stop reading my thoughts. Thanks._

“Fine. I’m blocking you out. Think anything you want.” Daehwi snides, flying around the three.

Jihoon compares him to a fly. If only he had a fly swatter on hand. 

“Hello, Jihoon. Nice to meet one of Woojinie’s friend’s. How are you doing?” Youngmin’s smile is bright and warm but Jihoon hates how cold he feels whenever the older says _Woojinie_.

He waits for Daehwi to make fun of him and tell him to stop being dumb by overthinking. But when he spots Daehwi silently watching him from across the room, he realises that the younger actually did block his thoughts out.

Before Jihoon can answer him, Woojin butts in, “Hyung! Stop trying to make small talk with my friends.” Woojin whines and Jihoon misses the way Youngmin smiles warmly at the younger.

“Sorry, I’m guessing you’re both ordering the burgers?” Youngmin questions and Jihoon nods his heads in confirmation.

“Add fries too.” Woojin adds and drags Jihoon away to a booth. 

 Jihoon contemplates whether to sit beside or in front of Woojin. He quickly decides to sit in front when Woojin gives him a questioning look. 

“Did I say you looked really good today?” Woojin asks, innocently. Although the smirk on his face suggests that he knows how it'd affect Jihoon. 

If Jihoon was eating right now, he would’ve choked, “No.” Jihoon splutters out.

Woojin chuckles, “We’ve known each other for some time but I can’t believe we’ve never hung out until now.” 

“I’m glad we’re hanging out now.” Jihoon mutters, locking eyes with Woojin. 

 Jihoon doesn’t know how he managed to say those words without messing up but he has an inkling that it might have to do with Daehwi. 

Woojin sends him a soft smile, “Me too.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmmmmm hi
> 
> honestly don't know where i'm going with this fic...
> 
> but thank you for reading!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyung, seriously. You’re on the cash register today. Stop pestering me.” Woojin whines once again and Jihoon notes how the younger seems to do this quite frequently around Youngmin.

“For my favourite customer.” Youngmin beams, placing a plate in front of Woojin. 

Jihoon nearly gasps at how big the burger is and how delicious it looks. He thinks he should bring Jinyoung here. The tiny boy loved eating and Jihoon needed new blackmail material of him. (Let’s just say the younger was a  _very_ messy  eater).

“And here you go, Jihoon. I hope you enjoy.” Youngmin’s smile is friendly and Jihoon sends him a small thanks.

“Hyung, seriously. You’re on the cash register today. Stop pestering me.” Woojin whines once again and Jihoon notes how the younger seems to do this quite frequently around Youngmin.

“Apologies. I was excited you brought a new face. You’re quite stubborn with who your friends are, you know.” _Youngmin_ smiles, fondly.

“Ah, hyung. You’re embarrassing me.” Woojin hushes but Jihoon still sniggers. 

Woojin glares at him, causing Jihoon to end up laughing. Woojin’s face softens until he’s laughing too and neither notice Youngmin slip away quietly.

“Hey, you alright?” 

Youngmin nearly screeches as a hand is placed on his shoulder. He looks over and sees Donghyun. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” He pauses and smiles at Donghyun, “Go back to the kitchen and stop trying to get out of work.” 

Donghyun pouts, “Yes,  boss ” He huffs and walks back to the kitchen. Youngmin chuckles. All his friends always acted like little kids; but he loves them anyway.

 

* * *

 

“And hold hands.” Daehwi mutters, frustrated.

Jihoon and Woojin had been walking through a park, their hands dangerously close - just a whisper away from touching - and Daehwi knows they want to interlace their fingers with each other’s and hold tight. Daehwi can feel it.

Honestly, he doesn’t even think it’s because he’s Cupid he can. He thinks anyway can see the red sparks and flashes of chemistry as the two send soft smiles to each other. 

“Dear, son. If you forgot, you’re, let’s say, _failure_ of  a mission last time, the heads thought it’d be best to prohibit the amount of power you have.” Venus, in all her love goddess glory, appears beside Daehwi, nearly giving him a heart attack that he thinks would’ve killed him if he was a mortal.

“I know that, mother. But I hardly did anything. I didn’t think I was given  this  little. Did I even get a gram?” Daehwi complains.

“Child, you should’ve thought of that before you placed a love potion onto a dog instead of your actual participant.” 

“An accident, mother. It was an accident! The dog got into the way. It’s his fault.” Daehwi reasons.

“Sure, sweetie. But I can’t help you now. Just give him your wonderful love advice.” 

“But you’re the goddess of love. Please help your dear, precious offspring.” Daehwi flutters his eyelashes, giving his mother the puppy eyes.

“No can do. If it is passed by the heads then I cannot go against it. You know that.” 

“But what about if nothing happens by day 20? How do I do anything to get them together if I have no magic? You know how bad it is when soulmates aren’t together.” Daehwi questions in worry. 

“Did you actually read the contract they gave you?” His mother glares. 

Daehwi shrinks back, “Uh, no?”

Venus shakes her head, pulling out a piece of paper. “Read through this.  Carefully this time.”

Daehwi snatches it out. He starts scanning through the pen ink. 

“Well, I’ll be going now.” 

Daehwi raises his hand in lieu of a goodbye but doesn’t lift his eyes from the paper. 

“Because of your circumstances of the limited amount of magic, the heads have decided that Cupid will be given the means to do whatever is needed once we have hit the 20th day and nothing has occurred.” Daehwi recites. 

He feels relief that if they do get to that point, he can help. But inside, he hopes they don’t. Because he knows it’s not something nice that needs to happens in order for them to realise their true soulmate.

Daehwi prays his love mantras will be enough to suffice but as he watches the two, laughing happily, arms touching and a gleam in their eyes, he thinks it’ll be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi...
> 
> the chapters are so short omg sorry 
> 
> i cant write chaptered fics 💀


End file.
